Time of flight estimation for acoustic pyrometry evaluates the propagation time of an acoustic signal in a hot gas. This is further used, across multiple paths, to estimate the temperature distribution in this environment. State-of-the-art applications of this technology focus on relatively static environments with low airflow, low turbulence and low noise distortions, such as boilers or furnaces. However, current approaches fail in complex environments such as a gas turbine exhaust. Complex environments introduce variability between the sent and received signal and make it difficult to distinguish the received signal from noise.
Accordingly, novel and improved methods and systems to apply acoustic pyrometry for a gas in a complex flow environment are required.